Jori and the storm
by graciemae172
Summary: Tori is alone when a storm is going on, when Jade comes to see Tori that night what happens? Contains 2 female romance- don't read it if you dont like it.


The lightning would strike every 5 minutes or so whilst the rain was dropping against the window in the Vega house living room. The power was gone and there was nobody home apart from Tori herself. She was sat on the couch alone waiting for the power to come back on, when something shone in the corner of her eye, it was her phone, and Jade was calling.

"Hello?" Tori said into the phone. "Hey babe how are you coping with the storm?" Jade asked she actually sounded concerned, which made Tori happy, to know her girlfriend cared about her so much. "I'm actually kinda scared...no power, you fancy popping over to come and see me? Nobody is home apart from me." Tori really wanted to see Jade, even though they had already seen each other that day. "I will be over in 10 minutes, keep warm, love you." Tori's mouth went into a big smile. "I love you too baby." she answered, blew a kiss into the phone and then hung up.

About 12 minutes later there was a knock at the door then Jade walked right in. Tori got up off of the couch and ran straight to Jade, giving her a nice kiss, Jade's nose was cold against Tori's and her hair was all stuck to her face from the rain. Drop's were still dripping off of her.

"Aww baby!" Tori said and rubbed Jade's arms, which were filled with goose bumps. Then she moved her hands up to Jade's face again, and rubbed her cheek gently with her thumb. Jade smiled at Tori, she would litterly do anything for that girl. "Come upstairs Jadey. I will get you something warm to wear." Tori grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her up into her bedroom, where she pulled out a dark purple t-shirt and black sweatpants. Tori walked over to her bedroom door and locked it, incase anybody decided they were gonna come home. Jade took off her leather Jacket and hung it on a pole of the bed. Then removed her heavy boots, letting them just drop onto the floor. "Here you go baby." Tori handed her the clothes. "Thanks cutie" Jade whispered back and winked.

Tori being Tori, she wanted to help Jade as much as she could, or she was just frisky, who knows. She peeled Jade's top from her skin and threw it onto the floor next to her and gently helped her take tights that were ripped in places off. But allowed Jade to take her skirt off herself.

Jade was stood there in just her bra and panties for a moment, whilst Tori looked at her. "God Jade you are sexy." Tori tapped Jade on her nose, causing her to screw her face up. Jade smiled at Tori, she did think Tori came out with some random shit sometimes. "You want underwear honeyyy?" Tori said, clinging onto the last word for a few moments. "Um, yeah, please." Jade looked down and blushed slightly, pinky color was travelling over her cheeks. Tori threw some spare underwear at her girlfriend and let her get changed in peace, well for a few moments when she decided she couldn't handle herself anymore and powerwalked over to Jade and kissed her neck, Jade only had a top and underwear on at the moment. Jade found it funny that Tori had completely forgotten about the storm, speaking of the storm, all the power came on right as Tori went in and kissed Jade's lips.

"Oh yaaay!" Tori said, louder than she really needed to. But her happiness only lasted for a few minutes as the power went out again, making her jump. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist. "That scare you Tor?" Jade asked. "Mmhmm." Jade knew that she meant yes. "Aww cutie, it's fine i will stay here with you for the night if you want me to?" Jade asked, she actually really wanted to stay there for the night, she felt like she could protect Tori, as she was older by a few months and a little taller. "I would love that Jade." Luckily, they could still see eachother as it was only 5:30 pm, and rather light outside still.

"Then I will stay, baby." Jade kissed Tori's neck and nipped at it playfully, before getting in a tongue wrestling match and full on making out.

They stopped when they heard a knock at Tori's bedroom door, both girls looked at eachother confused, neither of them heard anybody come in. She walked over and opened it. "Hey sistah!" Trina said, well, pratically shouted it in Tori's face. "What do you want Trina?" Tori asked, she couldn't be bothered, she was to tired to deal with Trina then. "God Tori whats gotten into YOU lately!?" Trina started talking. "And um...what is SHE doing here? And why is she wearing nothing!? EWW TORI! You are so gross! Do you have to do it right there and right now!" Trina asked. "Trina...1, don't call Jade 'she' it's disrespectful and she is my girlfriend.." Tori said, when Jade but- in "And annoying!" She walked over to Tori and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind."2 it's none of your bizzo why she is wearing that and 3, why would i want you here right now? I'm tired, and you are always to loud!" Tori slammed the door in Trina's face and locked it behind her. Trina left, after shouting "PERIOD!" through to door. Which made Tori's face go red.

"God im gonna kill her!" Tori said to Jade then slid down the door so she was sat on the floor, then she looked down. "Why? Cos she told me you were on your period?" Jade asked and sat down next to Tori then kissed her cheek, being asked that made Tori's face even redder. "Baby, i don't care if you are on or not. I won't ever stop loving you, plus i have to go through it anyways." Tori looked up in hope, most people wouldn't even wanna be near her when she was on, let alone kiss them.

"God i do love you Tori, you just worry to much." Jade said and kissed Tori on the lips, and had a few moments of making out. "I...Love...You..Too." Tori said in between breaths.

Jade smiled at Tori and gave her a huge cuddle crushing her up against each others bodies. "So, Jade, are you actually gonna put your bottoms on?" Tori asked. "Well..do you want be to?" Jade asked back. Tori shook her head no, even though it was very distracting, seeing Jade so perfect right infront of her. "Then i won't cutie." Jade replied, and kissed Tori's temple.

They sat on the floor with eachother for hours, Tori eventually fell asleep with her head on her girlfriends shoulder, and Jade's arms wrapped around her waist. Jade saw Tori asleep and took a picture with her, because she found her so cute. Then she lay Tori's head on her lap gently and slowly moved Tori's legs to they were out straight, kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night baby." Jade whispered, then stroked Tori's hair, Tori actually smiled in her sleep that moment, which made Jade even more happier and allowed her to sleep peacefully, knowing Tori was in a deep nice sleep.


End file.
